Judgment
by Irihi B.W
Summary: /MMZ shounen-ai oneshot/ Omega deems the world unfit for existance. As the Messiah, the God of Destruction, he must pass judgement on the world not just for its affronts, but for what it now lacks.


Unlimited power, unlimited range… Weil had given Omega the means to engulf the world in his arms, force his conscious and orders into the skull of every mechanical being, sentient or not, in existence. Reploids, computers, cars, it all rested in Omega's palms as neatly as the Dark Elf pulsed within his armor. Suspended within that armor with her, Omega forced the connection with her, and with that, connected to the minds of every Reploid in the world.

Millions of images assaulted him, the sights every single Reploid was seeing now channeled through Omega. If not for the single purpose he devoted himself to, he would be driven corrupt and insane. As it was, his resolve was absolute, and none would stop him.

Weil was foolish to believe he had control over Omega.

Already perceived as the God of Destruction before the union with Dark Elf, now Omega had the literal means to destroy the world. In one fell swoop he was now the true Messiah, the true God! And all he wanted…

_X. _

Memories often swam right below Omega's conscious, like fish darting through murky waters. He'd snatch them and experience them, remembering the precious moments before Weil remade him. Remember the moments _he_was Zero, the true Zero, the true God of Destruction, the one worthy of X. Those moments could never be forgotten; Weil could never take that from him, that which motivated both that copy of him and the original himself.

_X is gone. _

He knew it the moment the Dark Elf was freed that X was gone. What he didn't know was the how or why, but it didn't matter anymore; X was gone, and to Omega, the world was no longer the same. If X existed, the world had a way of redemption… but now he was destroyed. Dead. Gone.

And the humans replaced him as quickly as possible. Cared little for him, for his compassion and mercy. They threw him aside when they deemed him useless, disregarding all he had done for them. Humans, pathetic fleshlings hell-bent on their own destruction, threw aside their one chance at survival and redemption of their many sins and crimes! They spit on their savior, on his unmarked grave, defiled his name and called themselves above him… when Omega knew, if not for X, the humans would have died long ago.

He was their God now. He would judge them; make them pay for their many affronts toward X.

But were Reploids to be spared? No… no, Omega knew, as he controlled them like the meaningless puppets that they were, they too shared the pool of depravity of their predecessors. They had the choice, and more oft than not they chose to go Maverick. They inflicted not just physical trauma on X during his days as a Hunter, but the emotional distress and conflicts Omega remembered from the time he called himself Zero. X always tortured himself over slaying rogue Reploids, believing he slaughtered his own children… but like children, they had made mistakes and refused to make up for them. Those Reploids, all of them truly, also forsake X after all he done for them, just for them!

Artificial beings or not, Omega shall pass judgment onto them as well. The entire world was an affront, for it all conspired against those that seek to protect it, coddle it! Without X, without redemption, the world as it was, was no longer fit to _exist._

_I'll destroy you all._

A single phrase, a whisper of insanity driven by vengeance and love, pulsed from the massive armor Omega was entombed in. It reached the corners of the world, and as Weil and the Resistance watched on in terror, Reploids under Omega's command began to turn on their creators. Neo Arcadia erupted into chaos; every inch of the world fell into anarchy as Reploids turned weapons and formidable strength against the humans.

Through his connection with each Reploid, Omega heard the wondrous sounds of bones crunching, skin peeling apart and flesh squished between metallic hands. Bullets became a study beat to the rising crescendo of screams, a chorus of the judged, a symphony fit to be heard by a God.

Once a Reploid killed the humans around it, Omega gave it a second of freedom; a second to feel the grief, the guilt, the terror. And then he made it self-destruct.

He heard Weil outside of his tomb of an armor screaming at him, ordering Omega to cease what he was doing. But Weil was just another human, another twisted soul to be judged on a higher trial than the common bastard. Omega connected with the palace of Neo Arcadia, shutting and locking the doors so any fleeing their inevitable fate now lost precious seconds of life. Those who could not face their sins died on their faces, shamed cowards that they all ultimately were. Weil would get his, yes, but Omega first had others to judge.

He could feel the horror of the world, almost feel it tremble in his hands as he abused the Dark Elf's power. Humans, throngs of them, died each second and he reveled in it. Reploids exploded or slayed each other in ironic displays of human tendencies. Minutes revealed piles of bodies and scrap, and Omega felt himself losing himself to it all.

But it was worth it. This world that had forsaken his beloved X, the world that killed him, deserved to bleed itself to death. And so Omega ordered the oceans to run with blood.

_I'll kill you all. _

So calm, given the torrent of chaos such a phrase caused. It was the judgment he passed, the trial glossed over in favor of the sentence he declared.

"_Stop. _"

It was as if time froze, the world screeching to a silent halt as Omega opened his eyes, bloody irises eclipsed by enlarging pupils as he suddenly put a hold on the connection and he no longer heard or saw through his unfortunate pawns. He was back within his armor, strapped down like a prisoner, wires connecting him to the armor and to the Dark Elf's containment compartment. A halo of serenity floated above him, making Omega cringe at its pure light.

"_This is not what I want. _" X's voice whispered, a soothing trickle in Omega's revenge-driven, raging mind. "_I would never wish such needless destruction. _"

_They killed you. _Omega could not speak, not without the amplifier of the armor, but it seemed X understood. _They forsake you. And as their Messiah, as their God, I forsake them! I do it for you. _

"_What you do is out of petty vengeance, out of rage. This is neither for me nor what you feel for me… that's an excuse you attempt to use to justify your actions. _"

Omega couldn't deny the pain of being so accused by the one he revered and loved so highly. But he couldn't direct his rage at X, either, born of his love for the incarnation of light that he was. He felt chastised, contrite, when X so sternly yet lovingly reprimanded him.

_I will not forgive them, _Omega swore, vehemence clear despite the being he spoke to. _I will not let them go unpunished. _

X seemed to morph, becoming more of a form than a light. A hand, so cool and soothing, was placed on Omega's cheek, making the blond tilt his head toward it and close his eyes in a sense of peace.

"_I don't expect you to. _" X murmured, and Omega felt lips on his cheek. "_But this is wrong. I will never condone this. _"

_This world is unfit for existence. _He will not be swayed. Omega knew he was in the right, sometimes X was wrong.

X kissed the corner of his mouth. "_Please, stop. I want to save this world, I want to salvage it. _"

Omega opened his eyes and turned his head slightly, lips brushing a breeze. _Then salvage its ruins, _Omega responded, kissing X once, twice, thrice. _I must pass judgment. _

X withdrew, but his eyes shone an understanding under the disappointment, the disapproval. "_Then know I shall judge you. I may love you, but I cannot change just for you. _"

_I would have it no other way. _

Realization made X pull away from him, and Omega watched in pain as his beloved disappeared. But no matter what, he had to get rid of this world for all it had done. So let X pass his judgment, let X bring Omega to the same oblivion he too would be sucked into. In the end, he would rejoin with X, and what other way was perfect than to be by X's own devices?

His temporary distraction proved enough for Weil to gain control of the system, and Omega felt some of his incredible power be drained from him. He knew X could go to the copy, the instrument of his will, and that copy would come for him like an angel of death.

So be it. Omega would stand his trial, just as he said he would. Unlike the humans, the Reploids, or even the copy, Omega kept his promises to X. He was the only one who had never forsaken X, and he never would.


End file.
